1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery and more specifically it relates to a reserve battery system that is easily activated via a low energy mechanical force thus allowing the reserve battery to be used in a wide variety of consumer related and non consumer related electrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Reserve batteries have been around for many years and are generally used as specialty batteries which have a very long shelf life for military applications, wherein the shelf life refers to the period prior to usage of the battery power. In many instances, reserve batteries have been large, bulky, heavy and expensive to build, and contain large areas of wasted space due to mechanical separators (which require a large force, such as a hammer or explosion, to break in order for activation).
For these reasons, the production and use of reserve batteries has generally been less than optimal and also has been restricted to the military or large organizations. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved reserve battery system that is easily activated via a low energy mechanical force thus allowing the reserve battery to be used in a wide variety of consumer related and non consumer related electrical devices.